Dawn
Dawn is a character in Pokemon trainer and a good friend of Kids World's, and Blake Foster also met Dawn's other friends Pikachu, Ash, Togepi and Brock. They first met Ash in Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, and since then he has appeared in Kids World's future adventures as a guest character. His prowess in Pokémon Training and his courage have saved the day countless times, especially with his best friend, Pikachu. Voice Actors # Emily Bauer - English # Megumi Toyoguchi - Japanese # Gaby Ugarte - Spanish # Leyla Rangel - Spanish # Meghna Kumar - Dutch # Ludovica De Caro - Italian # Alexandra Correa - French # Annevig Schelde Ebbe - Danish # Mi Sook Jeong - Korean # Magdalena Krylik Gruziel - Polish # Tayla Barkay - Hebrew Dawn played as Padme in Star Wars (Alejandro Diaz Pena Human Style) Dawn played as Faline in Ashambi Dawn played as Alice in Dawn in Wonderland Dawn played Wendy Darling in Ash Pan (PokemonFan Style) and Sonic Pan (Kids Style) Dawn played as one of Miss Kitty's Sisters in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective Dawn played as Ariel in The Little Dawn, The Little Dalmatian (TV Series), The Little Dalmatian 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Dawn 3: Dawn's Beginning Dawn played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Dawn played Princess Fiona (Ogre) in Ash Ketchum (Shrek) Dawn played Jane Darling in Ash Pan in Return to Neverland Dawn played Nita (Human Form) in Brother Hedgehog 2 Dawn played Dee Dee in Ron's Laboratory Dawn Played Sailor Jupiter In Sailor Misty Dawn Played Mercury In Sailor Megara Dawn played Charlotte in Dawn's Dress and Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Great Adventure Dawn played Darcy Lewis in Pikachu (Thor) Dawn played Lady Amalthea in The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) Relatives￼￼￼￼￼￼￼: * Mother - Joanna (Pokemon) Portrayals: * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Amber. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Dee Dee. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Fox. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Herself. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (4000Movies Style) she is played by Ariel. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Marina. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Gwen. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Foxglove. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Chris1986 Style) she is played by Jasmine. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Wendy. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (170Movies Style) she is played by Bambi (Alvin and the Chipmunks. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1986Movies Style) she is played by Herself. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Kiara Gadget Hackwrench. * In Pokemon spoof for 1987Movies she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl for 143 she is played by Eleanor Miller. Gallery: Dawn-1.jpg|Dawn in the TV Series Dawn in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Dawn in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai Dawn in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Dawn in Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior Dawn in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Dawn in Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life Dawn in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Dawn in Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions Dawn in Pokemon Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey!.jpg|Dawn in Pokemon: Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey! Dawn-0.png May and Dawn.jpg Dawn-2.jpg Bubbles blossom and buttercup by ssstawa-d614x0j.png|Dawn as Bubbles Dawn vs Zoey.png Ash Ketchum Says Me Too.jpg Ash's Friends.jpg Max taylor's Friends.jpg It's Dawn DP 2.png Dawn Angry.jpg Dawn every angry.png Young Dawn.jpg Dawn_brushing_hair.png|Dawn brushing her hair No799675376 1498329.gif No724243003 7306.gif Ash and Friends Tell Dawn No Need to Worry.png It'se42b432d7aa35241034bd4a0c1bf9cb3.jpg It's-4b10deb366752a54976556667bc69032.jpg GKuGCD-P 400x400.jpeg It's-94af26f19f55a7f3b897a00cc4aa365a--pokemon-trainer-cosplay-dawn.jpg It's Dawn (swimsuit).jpg No9392cc5e26f8e3b68f9a439d663e26d3.png Category:Teenagers Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Pretty Girls Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Angry Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Vinnytovar Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:2006 Introductions